The Nami III: The War of the Namaru
by Namialus
Summary: This is the third installment in "The Nami" trilogy. It's being written for , and it has a roleplaying game that goes with it. But non-players can still read it and understand. Enjoy!
1. Chapter I: The Beginnings

"End this war." Those were his last words. "End this war," he said to her. Jalonya had been meditating on them. The words were etched in her mind. Her's master's last words, and she would never let herself forget them. It had been a few weeks since the attack on the Temple, and not much had changed since then. The Temple had burned, the Jedi were weakened, and the Sith grew bold. Jalonya needed her Master - he would know how to deal with all the chaos, and with his calm tone and his kind smile, all would be well. But he was gone, and she was the Grandmaster now. The Grandmaster of a falling Order.

"Jal," Amona's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We've got a visitor."

"Who?" Jalonya asked.

"He's from the Republic," the Captain said. "Some sort of 'check' on us."

Jalonya left her chamber with Amona to meet him.

Razmus rested inside a cave. Other Sith warriors sat near him, all hidden from Sadun and the Namaru. The heat of Korriban was unbearable, and the sandstorms were strong, forcing the Sith to take shelter. Once powerful Sith were reduced to pests, ready to be exterminated. Razmus was ashamed - the once mighty Kluros was defeated by an outsider, an untrue Sith, who was now the most powerful being in the galaxy. All because of a sword. The creation of the Namaru was a foolish decision in the first place, an exercise of Namialus' power, and one that had caused ruin to the whole galaxy. Namialus had unleashed a weapon of destruction upon all worlds, and Razmus knew that he must learn to play with it, to adapt.

"Oh, my dear Razmus, always thinking," said the sultry voice of Khyros.

"It's always the thought that counts," he smiled back at her. Khyros was a strong ally to have - he didn't trust her, of course, but Razmus never trusted anyone. Despite that, Khyros would help him.

"What is our next move?" Soraz entered the discussion. He, alongside Khyros and Razmus, had been leading any Sith that were against Sadun ever since the attack on the Jedi Temple.

"It's simple, we attack Sadun head-on," Khyros said. "He's not half the fighter I am. And our Sith can fight his acolytes."

"Do not be a fool, _milady,_" said Razmus. "The Namaru will destroy us. They must be weakened first."

"I agree with the woman," said Soraz. "Weakening them would take time, and that is a luxury we do not have. As each day passes, Sadun grows stronger. Do you think we're not strong enough to defeat his Sith?" He turned to Razmus.

"I worry you're not as strong as you think you are," Razmus replied. "Yes, you are right, he grows more powerful with time... but I would rather waste time than our lives."

"So what shall we do? What _can _we do?

Not much, he thought. Razmus, for once, did not know what to do. But then an idea came, and he smiled. "We shall call upon The One."

"Master," Lu said, entering the chamber with a tray of food and water. "I have brought you something to eat. Please." Lu knew that Namialus had not eaten for days, perhaps weeks, and her Master's condition was deteriorating quickly.

Namialus stood in the corner of his room, facing the wall. "Namaru-mine-so close-I _need_," he said, speaking to himself in jumbled words. "Broken - it was - gone - _me_."

"Master, please," Lu placed her hand on his shoulder. "You must learn to live without it."

Namialus violently turned, throwing away Lu's arm. "I- I _can't!"_

Lu placed the tray on a cabinet and held out her own blade. "This is part of the Namaru, is it not? Take it. Maybe it will help you."

Namialus stopped, staring at Lu's weapon. He held out a hand to touch it, but said, "_No- _not the same. Not mine. Not bound to it."

Namialus was not dead, but Lu had lost her master. He wasn't the same man - a twisted, _broken_ version of what he once was. Lu left his room, disappointed.

"My lord," said a masked Sith. "The cowards have not been seen in days."

"That is not the answer I wished to hear, _Huyara_," said Sadun, from atop his throne. "Double your search. Do _not_ force me to participate in this chase."

"Of course not, my lord," said Huyara, bowing his head. He was a tall man, who wore a black mask and heavy armor. No one knew what he looked like under it. But Sadun never cared - Osward Huyara was a skilled fighter, and he served the Emperor well.

Sadun's control was still young, new, and many of the Sith on Korriban needed time to adjust, to _submit._ The Sith that were once united under Emperor Kluros had divided under Sadun. In fact, a whole rebellion was out to fight him, but Sadun laughed at the idea. As long as he wielded the Namaru, the power was his, and no one could disagree. Soraz and his new friends would fall, Sadun knew that. They had to fall. The galaxy would shape itself around Sadun's wishes, for it was his to control.

If he ever met Namialus again, Sadun would thank his old master for the gift. Right before slaying him, of course. But the task at hand was not Namialus, for he was safe on Coruscant, protected by the Jedi - Sadun's current goal was to root out the Sith rebels and destroy them swiftly. It would be an example to all possible rebels, to show them all what would happen if they disagreed with Sadun.

"Old friend," the voice echoed. "I require your help."

"What is it?" asked the man. "Who speaks to the _Conjuror?_" The man's voice was rough and old, just like the man. He was a skeletal figure, with pale, silver skin, a few strands of white hair, and ice-blue eyes.

"You know who I am," the woman said.

The Conjuror was confused. "You died, my lady, in your own temple, just a few days ago," he said.

"Don't be a fool," laughed Sintorra. "I'm above death, just as you are."

"What do you need?"

"A body," she said. "I lost mine to Sadun's lightsaber, but I know you can easily conjure up a new one, like you've done in the past. And then we'll deal with this Sith pretender together."

"So be it," said the Conjuror. Sintorra's voice was gone, and he went back to his rituals. The Conjuror, too, was a Sith, but different from most - he had powers of the Force as the other Sith, but he did not waste them fighting and playing with lightsabers. _No, _he played with rituals, much like Sintorra's old clan of Nightsisters. She herself had taught him much of what he knew, but she wasted her time fighting for power - his only goal was the conjuring. The bending of life and death.


	2. Chapter II: The Visitor

Amona watched as Jalonya extended her hand to greet the new visitor. He was a thin man, shorter than Amona, but as tall as Jalonya, with combed brown hair with silver patches. "Greetings, Grandmaster," he bowed his head, speaking with a light accent. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Paradell."

There was no time for flattery in war, Jalonya thought, but replied, "The pleasure is all mine, officer."

"I am Lurik Pythin," he said, "advisor to the Chancellor. She sent me here, to be the Republic's eyes."

"I appreciate her care," lied Jalonya. "But I assure you, this is an internal Jedi affair, and one that we are dealing with swiftly." She didn't want the Senate to waste her time.

Pythin frowned. "There was an attack by the Sith on Republic itself not long ago, and the Temple stood aflame. It was obvious that the Sith were strong, and for all we know, they could strike at the Senate itself-"

"-we're going to fight them," interrupted Amona. She didn't like the man already.

Pythin ignored her. "-and we cannot allow that to happen. Sometimes the Jedi are... I apologize if this offends you, but sometimes the Jedi are _slow_ in dealing with such affairs. I am here to make sure the end of the Sith is done quickly and efficiently. The Chancellor picked me, for I was once a strategist," he smiled.

"But the Republic's intervention will slow us further, advisor," Jalonya said. "We don't want to waste your time."

"We will give you weapons, troops, and ships. Do not make this harder than it is, please," he smiled kindly. But Amona already knew that Pythin was not kind.

...

"The One's a myth," said Khyros. "We don't know if he's, if _it's _even a real person, and even if it was, it'd be long dead by now."

"Not really," said Razmus. "If the legends are true, the One surpassed death. The tomb of the One is still standing, and it'd be wise to pay a visit. Even if it is untrue, it would not be a waste of time." Razmus hoped the One was still alive, but even if it was not, the large amount of holocrons in the tomb could aid them anyway.

"Fine," Khyros said. "We'll visit him, perhaps have a cup of Darkwater tea with him, or her... or it," she smiled.

"This is not the time for jokes," said Soraz.

"Of course not, but what I am saying is that even if it was still alive, he or she wouldn't take us kindly," she said.

"Perhaps not," said Razmus. "But if the One does decide to help us... the Namaru is practically ours." By _ours,_ Razmus meant _mine. _"I shall go with a few others."

"_No,"_ Khyros disagreed. "I'll go... with Soraz. You rest here."

Razmus was surprised at this, and rather suspicious. He didn't trust Khryos, but thought better of himself to start an argument. "So be it. But we do not have much time."

"We will leave right now," said Soraz, his red-robed figure rising. Khyros stood as well.

...

Lu followed Amona and Jalonya as they gave Pythin a tour of the Jedi Temple... or at least what was rest of it. The droid had left Namialus in his chamber, alone with his whispers. If not to save the galaxy, Lu wanted the Namaru back just to revive her old Master.

"And here is the medical ward," Jalonya pointed out. Doctor Alistair Giovani attended patients, hurriedly walking past each bed with his cane, giving droids orders and administering bacta to injuries.

Pythin marched through the ward with an unimpressed look on his face. "This place requires renovations," he said. "The treatments are outdated, and rely too much on your _Force._ The facilities of the Chancellor are far more advanced," he said, speaking to himself and all of them.

Alistair was bothered by this new visitor. "We are doing all that we can," he said, trying to sound as kind as he possibly could, "and our methods have been proven useful in the past."

"I don't care about the past," Pythin replied strongly. "The field of medical science has become far more advanced, and the Temple should follow."

"I apologize, but are _you _a doctor?" asked Alistair.

"No, but-"

"Well, I am. And I have no time for this, I've got patients to help," and Alistair then walked away. Amona tried to suppress her laughter.

Pythin turned to Jalonya. "Intelligence reports that a man named _Namialus_ is responsible for this tragedy, the creator of the weapon that caused this?"

"Yes," Jalonya said. "He's being held here, but he's in no condition to speak with you." Lu had briefed Amona and Jalonya daily on Namialus' worsening conditions.

"Too bad," he frowned in thought. "But regardless, I wish to see him."

Jalonya couldn't refuse. "But, he's not in the best of health-"

"I would like to see him."

Jalonya sighed. "Lu, please lead Pythin to Namialus... and take care of them both."

...

"My lord," said a Chiss Sith in Sadun's hologram. "We're seeing two hooded figures walking through the sandstorm, heading in the direction of the old tombs. We suspect they could be rebels. Shall we interfere?"

Sadun stopped to think. "What of importance is in the tombs?" he asked the Chiss. Sadun didn't know Korriban as well as the others. He was still new.

"Not much," the blue figure said. "Lots of holocrons, but that is all."

"Send a few acolytes to _check_ on them," ordered Sadun. "And if they are rebels, _Virn'anuaw'anicu, _bring me their heads."


	3. Chapter III: Forgotten Plans

The Conjuror groaned as he used the Force to remove boulders that had covered the entryway into Sintorra's old home. He had been sent to retrieve her body for the ritual, to return her spirit and make her whole again. Entering the temple, the old Sith remembered all the time he had spent here in his youth, training alongside Sintorra, as she showed him the ways of the old Nightsisters, and then they grew, and began planning together, planning their eventual conquest of Korriban. Of course, the plans were forgotten, but Sintorra and the Conjuror remained allies, holding a mutual respect for each other. Both were wiser and older than all other Sith on Korriban.

"Anytime now," her voice floated past him. "I am lying right there." Following the voice, the man saw her body, wounded by a lightsaber, with a smile still etched on her face. "I was killed by the Sith who rules this planet right now, the _devil_ with the Namaru. I trained the Dark Lord, just as I trained the one before him. And they all betray me," she laughed.

"Time for revenge, don't you agree?" he asked her.

"It is _always_ time for revenge," said Sintorra. "Oh, but before you begin the ritual, I have one more game to play." And her voice vanished.

...

Khyros walked on the sands of Korriban with Soraz floating beside her. The two were concealed by brown robes, in the hopes of blending in with the ground, in case Sadun's scouts would see them. To the Temple of the One, Khyros thought, where they'd meet either their victory or their demise.

"Razmus," said Khyros.

Soraz stopped. "What?"

"Do you trust Razmus?" she asked. "Our ally."

Soraz was unsure of what to say. "As a Sith, Kluros taught me to trust nothing."

Khyros laughed. "I taught him that lesson, where he learned not to trust _me._" She began telling her story. "It was a combat lesson in the old Sith Academy, where I asked Kluros to be my ally. While I was fast, he was strong, and he believed I actually needed him. But he would have beaten me if we met one on one, so I decided to trick him and stunned him from behind. He was the first to go in that lesson, and my would-be competition was gone."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Soraz.

"Razmus says he needs us," said Khyros. "You don't know dear Razmus as I do. He's smart. Cunning, more than any of us. But the minute he gets the blade, he'll get rid of us."

"Would you like to dispose of him right _now?_" asked Soraz.

"Now? No, of course not. You have much to learn, Soraz. We need him just as he needs _us. _We'll use him, like he's using us, for now. And after the battle, when the three of us are the victors, we'll take the blade and stop him before he does," she said. "But I suppose you'll tell him this and reveal my 'treachery.' But be smart, Soraz. If you want to live, you'll play _my_ game, not his."

"How do I know you won't betray me either?" Among these experienced Sith, Soraz knew he was no true match.

"You don't," Khyros laughed. "But if you stay on my good side... you will be rewarded well."

"Halt!" said a voice, and two Sith acolytes appeared in front of the hooded figures, followed by a Chiss on a speeder bike. "Who goes here?"

Khyros knew the acolytes could not see her face or Soraz's from under the robes. "Oh, _please_ don't hurt us! My _son_ and I crashed here, and we're just looking for shelter." Khyros feigned weakness.

"You insult me, _milady_," laughed the Chiss. "It's Khryos," he said to his acolytes, "lady of lies." He ignited his lightsaber, and his Sith followed. "Rebel scum. Sadun wants your heads."

Khyros and Soraz ignited their lightsabers. "Too bad, I'll be sending _yours_."

The Chiss moved forward, swinging his blade to clash with Soraz's. Khryos rolled to meet the two acolytes. She locked her lightsaber against one, and kicked the other, sending him onto the ground. Twirling her blade, the first acolyte's lightsaber rolled out of his hand. Laughing, she decapitated him by bringing her arm down against his neck. The acolyte behind her pointed his blade against her back and dashed to stab her, but she flipped out of his way, removing his forearm by the elbow. She then brought her lightsaber into his neck, enjoying every second of it.

"Be a good little Sith," she said to the Chiss, who was still fighting Soraz, "and tell your master his short reign is already at an end."

The Chiss rolled away from Soraz. Holding his lightsaber in front of him, pointed at the two Sith, he asked, "did Razmus order you here? His henchmen?"

Khyros was insulted. She used the Force and pushed the Chiss, sending him flying backwards into his speeder bike. "Go, you fool! Take your life and return to your master, before I take it from you." The Chiss quickly leapt on his bike and drove away, escaping from Khyros.


	4. Chapter IV: The One

Khyros and Soraz arrived at the large temple. They were tired after the long trek, but there were more important things to worry about, thought Khyros. Like the One.

Soraz placed his palm against the temple's stone doors. "How do we open this?"

"Haven't you heard the stories, young one?" Khyros asked. "The One was the most powerful Sith of all time. Some even believed he, or she, was the _first_ Sith to even exist. So powerful that the one wasn't just the human he started off as. No, he had the power to become whoever he wanted to become, or _whatever_ he wanted to become. The One was a vessel of the Force. And to get into his temple, we'll use it too." Khyros shut her eyes and allowed the Dark Side to fill inside her. Soraz followed.

The two, as if they were one being, lifted their arms and focused on the great stone doors. And they pulled, and it shook, and they pulled more, and it shook more. "This... is..." Soraz struggled, "difficult."

"To gain power is never an easy task," said Khyros. "Remember that."

After minutes of pulling, the stones finally moved. "There!" Soraz exclaimed. "Just a little more." The stones continued to move forward, leaving a small entryway large enough for the two to fit through. "That is enough."

Khyros walked towards the space between the stones, followed by Soraz. The inside of the temple was dark, and the two ignited their lightsabers for light. There was not much to see, however. It was a cave shaped as a half circle, with rocky walls and old torches that had never been lit. "The grave is at the end of the hall," said Khyros.

"Have you been here before?" asked Soraz.

Khyros ignored the question and continued to walk forward. And then she stopped - "I hear something."

Soraz heard it too. It was a shaking sound, like an earthquake, but focused just around them. "There!" he pointed at the ground. The sand was rising, shaking violently until it became as tall as Soraz. On either side of the rising sand protruded what looked like an arm, and then legs from under. The sand begin forming into the shape of a humanoid. "Who are you?" asked Soraz.

"We are the One," said the man of sand, and by 'we,' Khyros realized that two other sandmen had surrounded them from behind. "You are intruders."

"We've come to seek the aid of the One," said Khyros. "And we do not wish to cause trouble." It was better to stay on the One's good side, Khyros knew.

"If you do not seek trouble," asked the sandman who stood in front of the Sith, "why have you revealed your weapons?" And in one quick motion, the man pulled the lightsabers toward him, and allowed them to float on either side of him. He lacked a face, or any other features. "You are a pureblood Sith," said the man. "The One enslaved your people once."

Khyros sighed. "Why must it always come to this..." She focused her mind on the Force, and throwing her arms to the side, she released a Force repulse which caused the sandmen to crumble back to the floor. The two Sith pulled their lightsabers back. "Come on! Before he thinks we're trying to hurt him, we must get to the body." They began running the to the grave.

"My lord!" said Virn'anuaw'anicu, speaking to the hologram of Sadun on his speeder bike. "The two hooded figures we questioned, they were rebels, Khyros and Soraz."

Sadun frowned. "And I suppose you've escaped..."

The Chiss was afraid of what the Dark Lord would say. "I had to, they killed my acolytes. Khyros, she's too powerful."

"Powerful? No, not like me. But she is skilled."

"I am heading back to the Temple," said the Chiss. "I shall explain what I saw."

"Good. I guess an alive, _loyal_ Sith is of better use than a fighting dead one."

"Thank you, my lord."

"The grave," Soraz pointed ahead at a long, rectangular stone. It leaned on the back wall of the cave, and was marked with old Sith carvings.

"There he is," Khyros said. Using the Force, she pulled it open.

Soraz leaned in to see what was inside. It was a body, wrapped in black bandages. Judging by the snout and the size of the head, Soraz suspected it was a Trandoshan.

Khyros stood in front of the wrapped body as it towered over her. She pointed her lightsaber at where its heart would be, and plunged the blade inside. "What are you doing?!" asked Soraz.

"Awakening the One Sith," Khryos roared. Suddenly, the body shook, and it arms quickly began thrashing violently at the air. Pulling back her lightsaber, Khyros allowed a blast of Force lightning to escape her fingertips and enter the body. Rather than being electrified, the body absorbed the Dark Side power. With one slow step, the body left the coffin. From the hole in his chest from Khyros' lightsaber, the bandages began turning red. Soraz could suddenly feel the heat in the cave.

In one swift burst, the body exploded in flames. A small fire burned on the ground, over the bandages. "The One... he's gone?"

Khyros bowed her head. "Patience." Khyros waited silently, staring at the fire, and then began cackling with joy - from the fire rose a tall figure, clad in long black robes. It was a Trandoshan, orange-skinned with a spiked head.

"Lord Azarel," Khyros knelt in front of the One, and Soraz followed her example. "The One Sith rises," she said.

"Why have you awaken me from my ssslumber?" He hissed in a deep tone.

"We require your aid, my lord," said Khyros. "Against a powerful enemy. Your abilities of mind control, separation of the mind from the body, I studied them as a learner. No Sith has come as close to immortality as you."

"I have no time for flattery," Azarel said. "What do you need me for?"

"Emperor Sadun," Soraz interrupted. "The _Usurper_."

"In my daysss, the Sith fought for power like the warriorsss we were. Why do you not?"

"He wields a very powerful weapon, my lord," said Khyros. "The Namaru, a blade crafted by the Nami of Ilum. It has powers beyond our capabilities. Only a fool would attack him head-on."

"And you require me to aid in your rebellion, with Lord Razmus," Azarel said. He had been asleep for too many years, but his mind knew all that had been happening on Korriban.

"Yes," said Khyros. "Please." It was not like her to beg, but she was in awe of Azarel.

Azarel stopped to think. "So be it." Azarel stood taller. "We shall play a game of deception. Join us, Khyros. And you, Soraz, return to Razmus and update him on your ally. I shall possess the minds of a few Sith in Sadun's temple, and they shall be our key to the blade."

Soraz was a little surprised at what had happened then. It had been quite easy to convince the One... perhaps he was just bored in his coffin.

...

"Are you a fool?" asked Razmus, speaking to Khyros on his holocommunicator. "Sadun will destroy you the moment you step in there!" Razmus may have not cared for her life, but he did not want to lose an ally like Khyros so quickly.

"By the guidance of the One," she replied, "I'll be able to help our cause inside the Capital Temple."

"I know what the One told you, Soraz explained it all," Razmus replied. "But you will not survive if you stay there."

"I have survived far worse than a Nami with a sword," laughed Khyros. "My dear, worry about the oncoming battles, not me." And the image of Khyros vanished.

Razmus sighed. "The One, he agreed to help?" he asked Soraz, who sat in front of him.

"Yes," Soraz said.

"If they betray me," Razmus frowned, "I'll have both their heads."

...

The Chiss explained all that had happened to Sadun, who sat on his throne. "They were heading in the direction of the One, I don't know why, but she slaughtered my acolytes so easily, and I couldn't stop her, and-" the Chiss spoke with fear, as if Khyros would pop out from right behind him.

And she did. "Hello, Emperor," she smiled, standing at the bottom of the steps to the throne, still clad in her brown robes. She unbuttoned it and allowed it to fall to the ground, revealing her black Sith cloak.

"What?! How did you get in-" asked the Chiss, igniting his lightsaber, followed by other Sith.

"Do not be afraid," she spoke to all the Sith. "I'm here to serve my Emperor."

Sadun laughed. "You lie," said Sadun. "You have come to kill me." He pointed the blade at her.

"Kill? Perhaps I have, we'd all kill to have your weapon," she smiled. "But I'm not a fool, and I'm not going to fight you as long as you have _that._" She pointed at the Namaru in his hand - it shined scarlet and black. "I served Razmus and the rebels for a time. I know more about them than you do. I can help you."

Sadun eyed the woman in thought. "You are a valuable ally, yes," he said his thoughts aloud, "but only a fool would trust you."

"Be that fool," she joked. "For now. I've brought aid, too."

"Who?" asked Sadun. Her presence was unnerving and surprising, and he did not like it. He could've killed her right then and there, but she had valuable information against Razmus that he would need.

"The One Sith!" she cackled. Whispers erupted from the crowd.

The Trandoshan appeared in the doorway. "I pledge myself to the Emperor. My lord, Sadun." Azarel bowed his head.

Sadun's eyes widened with both terror and excitement.


	5. Chapter V: Once More

"It is an honor to meet you, Azarel," said Sadun, still seated on his throne. Using flattery, Sadun wanted to show the One that he was happy to work with him - however, staying seated on his throne without bowing was also his way of showing that Sadun was in power here, no matter who the One was.

"The honor is all mine, my Emperor," Azarel bowed his head. "He who wields the blade wields the power."

"You know your place, good," said Sadun. Azarel nodded. Sadun then turned to the rest of the Sith in the room, and bellowed, "with the combined strength of my Empire, Azarel, and the Lady Khyros, the rebels will be crushed in less than a fortnight. With the intel that Khyros _will _provide for us," he looked at her, "I expect you all to double your searches - I want their end to be swift. And _then_ we shall focus on Coruscant."

The phrase, "yes, my lord," was said all around the temple. Under her hood, Khyros grinned.

"Now go!" Sadun ordered.

...

Azarel retreated to a nearby chamber. Where is that blasted Sith? he asked himself, waiting for Khyros. He had minds to possess, and they had decided to meet in a small room below the temple's great hall to begin their first blow against Sadun.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said the sultry voice. "I stopped to _admire_ these halls," she smiled.

"I do not care," Azarel hissed. "Guard the doorway," he said, and Khyros shifted towards it, "but before you do, I shall need a drop of pure Sith blood, and you're the only pureblood Sith here."

"For a Sith as powerful as you, I am surprised at how you're not one of us," she said.

"I was a human male at first, but now I have transcended species or bodies. I am a mind."

"Whatever," Khyros said, lifting her sleeves to reveal her forearm.

Azarel lifted his hand, using his fingernail to open her skin. A drop of blood began falling to the floor, but it stopped in mid-air, as Azarel used the Force to hold it. He allowed it to float in front of his face, and swallowed the drop.

"You're disgusting," said Khyros.

Azarel growled at her. "The control of the mind is not an easy Sith art - don't insult what you cannot accomplish." Azarel spread his arms out beside him and shot lightning from his fingers.

"You're going to make a lot of noise!" said Khyros.

Azarel ignored her, as his eyes became red with blood. He roared, "_tave iv tave dvasi!" _in the old Sith tongue. "_Tave iv tave dvasi! TAVE IV TAVE DVASI!" _He cackled as the air grew warmer.

_Tave iv tave dvasi._ Khyros understood what he had said. _The control of the mind._

...

Sadun laid his head against his throne. It had been an unexpected turn of events - Khyros was against him just hours before she arrived, and then she comes to his Temple and brings the _One_ Sith. Azarel himself, the most powerful Sith to exist, had bowed his head to Sadun and pledged allegiance to the true Emperor. Sadun knew there was something deeper hidden in these new allies, but Azarel had said it himself, "he who wields the blade wields the power." And the blade was Sadun's.

"Greetings, my old apprentice," said a voice.

Sadun's eyes widened. It was _her._ He turned to search for the Lady, his old mistress, where was she?

"Don't be such a fool, my dear," said Sintorra, "I'm not there."

"Where are you?" Sadun asked. "I killed you."

"_Once,_" she cackled. "But I've survived worse. But I am not here to tell you how I survived... I am sorry (not really) to say there are traitors among you."

Sadun laughed. It was obvious now, Khyros was the traitor. "I knew it."

"No, you did not," said Sintorra. "Not all is what it seems." With a laugh that slowly faded away, the voice of Sintorra vanished.

Sadun turned to a Gungan Sith nearby. "Lek Coro, sound the horns. I want a meeting, of _everyone._"

...

The Conjuror placed the body of Sintorra onto the stone slab in front of him, and began dabbing oils on her. "How many more times will you die?" he asked the air.

"Hopefully not anymore," Sintorra's voice spoke. "Not with the Namaru."

_I deserve that blade more than she does,_ he thought to himself. But his voice was interrupted by the sounds of the Emperor's horns. "He's calling a meeting," she laughed.

The Conjuror sighed. He left his chamber in a rush and walked to Sadun's hall.

...

"I have been 'reliably' informed," began Sadun, "that treachery plagues our hall." He looked at Khyros. "And while there are traitors among us, we cannot focus on fighting the rebellion."

"It's Khyros, isn't it!" shouted Chodo Wertka, an Ithorian in a black robe. "It's obvious."

Khyros eyed the Ithorian. "I'm not a fool," she smiled. "I wouldn't be so obvious. I'd fight with Razmus if _I_ was a traitor."

"Then _who_ is it?" said a Sith named Skar, in his cold voice.

"That is up to you to find out," said Sadun. "You have the rest of the day to discuss who you think is a rebel- until then," he turned to the guards at the doors, "_no one_ may leave this hall." It was a method Sadun learned from Namialus, a fallible method which was not always useful. But it had gotten Sadun to where he was as the Emperor - it had had him betrayed from the Nami. Sadun growled. _Namialus_ _will die._


	6. Chapter VI: The First Fall

"So _this_ is the man that has caused all of this?" asked Pythin, hands clenched behind his back. "Or, I suppose, whatever's left of the man."

"Yes," said Jalonya, "He created the Order of the Nami and the Namaru."

"_Namaru,_" Namialus whispered to himself, seated on the bed. He moved back and forth. "My Namaru."

"You shouldn't have helped him in the first place," said Pythin. "That way, the Sith would fight the Nami themselves."

Jalonya was offended. "Namialus was my Master Nur's apprentice as a child. We Jedi do not turn our backs on old friends."

"You _Jedi_ haven't been doing much in terms of aiding your Republic as well," Pythin said.

"Have you come here to insult us or help us?" spat Amona.

Before Pythin could reply, something had taken hold of Namialus. "SITH!" he screamed, as he began banging his arms against his head. "SITH!" Namialus growled, his eyes became red with blood, and he grabbed at the lightsaber upon his cabinet. Soria Toan's lightsaber - she was the first to fall when Namialus came to Nur a few weeks past. And Namialus ignited her weapon, its blue glow shining in the dim room. Cackling, Namialus swung it at Pythin, but another blue lightsaber parried his weapon.

Without a word, Jalonya duelled Namialus. Even in insanity, Jalonya found that Namialus was a skilled duelist. Both fighters shared the style of Nur, who had taught them both. "Why are you doing this?" asked Jalonya. "_Who's_ doing this?"

Namialus replied with a smile, and continued to swing his weapon. Amona dashed out of the room to call her guards, followed by Pythin. "You should've killed him when you had the chance!" he called after her.

Lu watched in fear. She could not bring herself to move - Jalonya, the Grandmaster of the Jedi, could hurt her own master, but Namialus was not on her side. _Sith,_ he had screamed, _Sith!_

"The Sith," Lu called out, "the Sith are possessing him."

Jalonya continued fighting. "How am I supposed to stop them?"

Lu did not reply - she dashed into the battle, moving in front of Jalonya. Twirling her sword, she disarmed Namialus of Soria's lightsaber and quickly pointed her part of the Namaru at Namialus' forehead. She called upon the Force. "The Sith shall leave you."

A red spirit began flowing out of his head through Namialus' eyes. A voice alien to Lu and Jalonya echoed in the room. "The Namaru is mine," cackled Sintorra.

...

"Sir!" said the Bothan Sith, Skar. "We've voted for Osward Huyara."

Sadun frowned. "Disappointing, it would be, if he is a rebel. He was a strong ally."

"I can still be your ally, my lord," begged Osward. "I am loyal."

"Loyal?" asked Sadun. "The vote says otherwise."

"Please, my lord," said Osward. He bowed his head.

Sadun held the Namaru out in front of him. "Let us not make a mess out of all this, Huyara. But... before you die, take off your mask. I'd like to see the traitor hidden inside."

"Traitor?" Osward asked. "I never betrayed the Sith, for I was never one of them." With a wave of Osward's hand, Sadun flew back against his throne. Osward jumped from the crowd of Sith and dashed to the entryway of the Temple. He cut down the acolytes guarding the doors and escaped.

"He's gone," laughed Khyros. "You can't keep anyone under control, can you, Sadun?"

Sadun growled at her. "Retreat to your chambers, we shall continue this in the morning."

As the Sith began leaving, the Bothan, Skar, had decided to stay in the Great Hall. He stood behind a pillar, watching as each Sith left to their chambers. It was time to investigate, he told himself, and as the Hall's torches were blown out, he moved towards the Emperor's Throne.

The Throne itself was made of stone, carved with Sith symbols. As each Sith Emperor sat on it and left, they each left a signature scratched by their lightsabers. Kluros' signature was his name written in the old Sith symbols, but Sadun's signature merely said "Si-Donn." _Si-Donn?_ Skar had never heard of that name.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting forced Skar to quickly turn around, grabbing at his own lightsaber. "Who are you?" he asked the dark figure, cloaked in heavy black robes, standing at the end of the hall.

The cloaked figure did not reply, instead dashing toward Skar. Holding his lightsaber out in front of him, Skar clashed his blade with the assassin's, and the two silently fought in the Hall. "What do you want?" he asked the figure. Still, no reply.

After minutes of parries and slashes, Skar had felt tired. He realized that the assassin was more skilled in combat than he was, but continued to fight. And then, in one savage blow, his lightsaber flew out of his reach, alongside his arm. Wincing in pain, Skar knelt on the ground. "Please," Skar begged to the figure standing above him. But begging was not the way of the Sith.

The assassin brought its lightsaber down Skar's neck, and the Bothan Sith was gone forever.

...

"It was a lightsaber to the head," said Virn'anuaw'anicu, Sadun's advisor.

Sadun frowned. "Disappointing. Gather around the other Sith," he ordered.

As all the Sith stood in front of his throne, away from Skar's corpse, Sadun said, "as you all know, we lost Osward yesterday. I sense that he was not one of us, or the rebels. But Skar, the Bothan laying by you all, was one of ours - a loyal Sith. A pity." He pointed the Namaru at Skar's body, and blasted it with a red beam - Skar's body turned to dust. "Oh, do not worry, it'll reform in the burial grounds. Now, get back to your discussions. I want the rebels found _now._"


	7. Chapter VII: Loyalty

Amona and Pythin sat facing each other by a holodesk, planning their attack on the Sith Temple. "We will fly our gunships from the cruiser and use them to bombard the temple," Pythin began, pointing at the holograms. "And then we will release our Jedi and troopers to fight the Sith on ground."

"Yeah, well, we're going to have to fly in completely undetected," said Amona. "The Sith can see things."

"And do what? They lack ships," said Pythin.

"They have the Namaru," said Amona, "and it can destroy all our ships in minutes."

"Then we mustn't let that happen," smiled Pythin, rising from his chair. "I believe it is time to board the cruiser."

Jalonya and Lu stood by the cruiser, ushering Jedi guards inside. "I _must_ be allowed to come with you, Grandmaster," Lu asked. "Only Namialus and I can truly control the Namaru."

"We are going there to destroy the Sith, not lose," said Jalonya. "And Namialus is in no condition to help us fight - he will hold us back."

"Then allow me to join you," said Lu. "Namialus can stay here."

"You have to take care of him. Trust me, the Namaru does not need controlling, it needs to be destroyed. And that's what we're going to do."

...

"My lord," said Virn'anuaw'anicu, Sadun's advisor, "Azarel has been convicted."

"I'm loyal!" Azarel growled. "Only a fool would sssstand up to Ssssadun."

"And perhaps you are that fool," laughed Sadun, pointing his Namaru at the large Trandoshan. "I'm going to kill the One Sith himself."

Roaring, Azarel used his powers to create a Force repulse, pushing everyone out of his way. He then began sprinting to the Namaru, which had fallen from Sadun's hand. But then, screaming in pain, Azarel fell onto the floor. The Chiss stood over him, holding his lightsaber in hand. Azarel's legs had been cut at the knee. "I cannot die," he shouted.

Silently, Virn'anuaw'anicu plunged his lightsaber into Azarel's heart, and the Trandoshan turned to dust.

Sadun stood, panting, and grabbed the Namaru. He stared at the Chiss. "How loyal of you," he smiled. "Sith!" he called everyone. "Azarel is dead, and Virn'anuaw'anicu is not to be voted for. I am sure of his loyalty. For now, retreat to your beds, we shall continue in the morning."

The morning had arrived, and so had Sadun's information. "Sith! Azarel was loyal, just as Virn'anuaw'anicu. You have lost two loyals, but luckily, there were no murders. Continue your discussions."


	8. Chapter VIII: The Conjuring

"My lord," said the Chiss, "they've convicted Khyros _and_ Sidus."

Sadun grinned. "A double conviction. Let's hope we've finally caught a rebel. Bring them forth!"

Sidus and Khyros were pushed in front of Sadun's throne to await his judgement. "I am loyal, my lord," said Sidus. "The Sith witch is a rebel, believe me!"

"A rebel?" cackled Khyros. "I suppose so." Laughing, she ignited her lightsaber and quickly brought it down on Sidus' neck - his head fell off his shoulders before he even knew what hit him.

"Rebel!" Sadun gasped, grabbing his Namaru. "Grab her!" he ordered Virn.

Igniting his lightsaber, Virn dashed down the steps and clashed against Khyros. Davell, an armored Sith, moved to stop Khyros, followed by Jennell Fury. But Khyros was more experienced than any of them. "You fools," she said, moving her lightsaber around three lightsabers, "you serve a false Sith." Khyros moved like water, her attacks flowed around and through each opponent. She kicked Jennell in the nose, used the Force to push Davell away, and finally brought her lightsaber through Virn's heart. The Chiss' eyes widened, and Sadun's advisor fell to the floor.

"Face me!" she screamed at Sadun. "Prove you're the true Emperor," she pointed her lightsaber up at Sadun, who was still seated on the throne.

Sadun slowly rose from his chair, clenching the Namaru. "How dare you challenge the Sith Emperor?"

"You're no Emperor of mine," Khyros said, as she flipped towards the throne. Standing in front of Sadun, her lightsaber met with his Namaru.

The two Sith locked their weapons, pushing forward and back. Sadun used his strength to force Khryos down the steps, repeatedly bashing his blade against her lightsaber. "You fight like a savage," Khyros laughed. "I _know_ Namialus didn't teach you how to fight like this, _Nami._"

Sadun growled at the woman's insults, continuing to force her backwards. Sadun's large size was a disadvantage for him against Khyros, for she was agile. Rolling away from Sadun's barrage, she aimed her lightsaber at his knees. Sadun was able to move away from the blade in time, but the assassin still managed to scratch him. Wincing, Sadun aimed his Namaru straight at Khyros and pushed it into her face, but the witch ducked. _Now,_ Khyros spotted a weak spot in Sadun. Moving her arm, her lightsaber chopped Sadun's hand from his wrist, and the Namaru fell.

Grabbing his wrist, Sadun knelt on the ground, with Khryos standing over him. "You have fallen, _my lord_." The Sith standing in the hall stood around the two fighters to watch.

"You forget that the Namaru isn't just a sword," Sadun spat, "and that I'm not just a Sith." Quickly, Sadun pushed Khyros away from him, grabbing the Namaru from beside him. There was a sudden flash of light from his wrist where his hand had been cut, and from it appeared a hand. Sadun stood among the crowd, holding his Namaru above him. "Do you still wish to fight me?" he bellowed.

But Khyros was nowhere to be seen. "She escaped, my lord," said Davell.

_Coward._ "It is time," said Sadun. "Return to your chambers... Sidus was loyal. But Khyros is a rebel, fortunately."

...

_It is time,_ thought the Conjuror. Sintorra's body lay in front of him in his chamber. The Conjuror called upon the Force. _"Galez natura atiduo kia ji,_" he spoke in the Sith tongue. _May life return to her._ His left hand floated above Sintorra's face, with his right hand floating above her belly.

Bolts of electricity escaped his fingertips and entered her body. With loud _snaps_, Sintorra's body shook slowly. The Conjuror could her laughter around him, her cackles. His ally was returning.

He grabbed a knife from nearby and cut the palm of his right hand, allowing blood to drip onto the dead body. The blood pulsed as the electricity flowed through it, and Sintorra' body began to shake faster. "_Galez natura atiduo kia ji_!" the Conjuror shouted. Louder, he shouted, "_galez tave iv natura ir mirtis anga!_" _May the bridge of life and death open._

They were dark words. Shadows danced around the ritual, and the man knew what they were - the dead were in his chamber. He had done this to Sintorra countless times. She got herself into dangerous places, whereas the Conjuror had preferred the presence of his potions and spells. The two old Sith needed each other, he knew. Sintorra had made him the Conjuror, and he had used his skills to save her.

And this time, he was saving her to obtain the Namaru.

"_Galez natura atiduo kia ji!_" he shouted. "_GALEZ NATURA ATIDUO KIA JI!" _The lightning flashed blue, and then purple, until it finally became red. The bridge was opened, the Conjuror knew, and Sintorra would return. "RISE!" he screamed.

Sintorra began coughing, and the Conjuror ended the ritual. "Hello, old friend," he said to her.

"Thank you," she placed her hand on his cheeks, and rose from the slab.

"It's a pleasure to -" he began.

"-Stop," she said, pointing at the walls. "The shadows... they're still moving. They should be gone by now."

The Conjuror noticed what she was pointing at. The shadows were slowly becoming larger. "They should not be doing that," he said, "I only conjured you."

"Then what is it?"

"I do not -" then the Conjuror realized. _The Namaru._ "The blade, the damned Nami blade! It's giving them their power."

Sintorra asked, "_why?_"

"Because the shadows are the Nami."

There was a loud grey flash in the chamber, and the two Sith flew back against the walls. In front of them stood the Nami - Whitaker Atlas, Nalian and Zalian, Da'lak Gardros, Jet Nebula, Vale-Den, all of them had returned.

"Stop them!" Sintorra ordered, and the old Zabrak shot Force lightning at them. Whitaker grabbed his blade and blocked the lightning.

Nalian and Zalian, both laughing with joy, revealed their blades and flipped towards the Conjuror. "We're back," laughed Zalian, the loud one.

"But why..." said Nalian.

The Conjuror kicked away the twins and joined Sintorra against Whitaker. "We have to go, now!" said Whitaker to his fellow Nami. "Da'lak, find a way out!"

The stout Mustafarian ran to the wall, placing two bombs. "We can get out from here!"

"And how do you want to do that?" asked Jet, standing beside his friend.

The wall exploded, revealing the Korriban night. "We jump!" said Da'lak, grabbing Jet. The two jumped out of the chamber.

"Go on!" said Whitaker, holding Sintorra back as the Nami escaped the Temple. As each member jumped through, Whitaker moved towards the broken wall and called Nalian and Zalian to follow him, and the three were the last to jump through.

Cackling, Sintorra ran to the broken wall and watched the Nami fall from the Temple. "Pray Sadun didn't hear us.

"Why are you laughing?" the Conjuror asked.

"Because, my dear," said Sintorra, "we need whatever we can to fight Sadun."

"You knew...?"

"That the Nami would return when I did? Of course. The Namaru is here, and it gives them power. We need them, just as they needed us." Sintorra smiled. "Sadun can't resist against all of us."


	9. Chapter IX: Returning Home

"We need to find our way back home," exclaimed Zalian, being the last Nami to land on the ground.

"We could steal a ship..." said Vale-Den.

"And I'll be able to fly it," said Jet.

"That will make far too much noise," said Varg, in Shyriiwook. The other Nami trusted Varg with his knowledge of the Sith, as he was an acolyte to Kluros once. "They'll detect us."

"Then what?" asked Whitaker. "There aren't many other options, and we need to find Namialus as soon as possible. He needs us. And we can't stay here on Korriban, they'll be looking for us now."

"Unless..." began Nalian, who had always been a thinker. "Unless we find an old ally. Here, on this planet."

"We don't really have allies on this planet, brother," said Zalian, to his twin.

"But we _do,_" said Whitaker, realizing what Nalian had meant.

"Who...?" asked Zalian.

"He was one of us once," said Nalian. "Until he began killing us."

Zalian felt anger inside him. "He's dead, I know he is! He killed us, brother! We can't use his help!"

All the Nami knew who Nalian had meant - _Dsak Joto_, apprentice to Razmus, a former Nami and traitor. He was the assassin that murdered the Nami.

"He died, yes," said Nalian, thinking aloud. "But so did we. And we're here, aren't we? He could be, too."

"He's a Sith!" shouted Zalian. "Those scum can't come back. They're not like us."

"I _am_ like you," said a voice. "Look."

The Nami turned to look for the voice, and they saw a grey ghost standing in front of all of them. "Dsak," Whitaker said, motioning to grab his blade.

"I am not here to hurt you," said Dsak. "I am a Nami, like you."

"You killed us!" shouted Zalian.

"And now you're back, because of the Namaru, just as I am," said Dsak. "But the Dark Side has limited me. I'm alive... but a ghost."

"So how can you help us?" asked Whitaker.

"I'll take you to Coruscant. Even in death, we Nami are still powerful."

"We can't trust him," said an angry Zalian.

"We can," said Nalian. "He has no reason to hurt us. He will be able to rest once he helps us by repaying his wrongs."

Dsak nodded. "Gather around me and recite the words of our order. Together."

The Nami made a circle around the ghost of Dsak Joto, and began speaking:

"_Balance is the Force._

_Through balance, I gain peace._

_Through balance, I gain knowledge._

_Through balance, I gain strength._

_Through balance, I gain power._

_There is no light._ _There is no dark._

_There is balance._

_There is the Force."_

The ghost of Dsak began growing, and floated higher. "Now you return to Coruscant," he said loudly, "to aid our Master. Perhaps I may finally find peace... goodbye." The light of Dsak grew, and the ghost suddenly exploded in a large flash of silver, and the Nami vanished.

In that teleportation, Zalian swore he could hear Dsak say "I'm sorry."

...

"Where are we?" asked Da'lak, standing up. His teleportation had caused him to land on the floor.

Whitaker eyed the hall they were in. "The Jedi Temple... it's beautiful."

"We must find Namialus as soon as possible," said Nalian.

"Oi!" shouted a woman from across the hall. "Who are you?" Amona stared at the group of visitors. They were not dressed in traditional Jedi robes, but she recognized the weapons each of them had sheathed at their waists. "Nami..."

"Ma'am, we are here to help," said Nalian, in fear of the Captain seeing them as enemies.

Amona laughed. "Oh, I know!" she said joyfully. "Lu!" she shouted, running back down the hall.

"Lu..." smiled Nalian, turning to Whitaker. "She's here."

"We're finally back," smiled Whitaker. "_Home._ Namialus is here."

A sound of rapid footsteps echoed across the hall from where the Nami stood, and they recognized who it was. Lu stopped to stare at her friends. "You..." she couldn't find words. "You have returned."

"Hello, Lu," smiled Vale-Den.

Lu would have smiled that day, if a droid could smile.

"Lu, where is Namialus?" asked Nalian.

Lu bowed her head in sadness. "In there," she pointed to the door in front of the Nami. "He is not the same. Not without _it._"

"Or maybe he just needs _us,_" smiled Zalian, walking towards the door.

The door slid open. Whitaker peeked inside, followed by Nalian and Zalian and Lu. They heard whispers, and saw Namialus seated in the corner, facing the wall. "Master," began Lu, but Whitaker waved his hand, telling her to stay quiet.

Atlas entered the room, and stood by Namialus' bed. He placed a hand on his old Master's shoulder. "_Mine - _it - _need_," said Namialus, but suddenly stopped upon noticing Whitaker's hand. His head slowly turned, and Namialus saw all the Nami, smiling at him from the doorway. "Need," he whispered, "_you."_

...

"My lord," said Davell, bowing his head. "We have another..."

"What?" asked Sadun.

"A double conviction, my lord," interrupted Jennell. "Lek Coro and Chodo Wertka." The Gungan and the Ithorian were pushed forward.

"Meesa bein' loyal!" begged Lek. "Meesa bombad Sith!"

The Ithorian only growled at the pleading Gungan.

"So be it, you indecisive fools," said Sadun, walking down the steps holding the Namaru.

Jennell pushed Lek forward first, and Sadun quickly plunged the Namaru through his heart. "Meesa loyal," Lek sighed.

"The blade glows black..." spat Sadun. "The damned Gungan was loyal."

He pulled the blade out and pointed it at the Ithorian, Chodo. Chodo stepped backward with his arms held in front of him, but Davell pushed him forward from behind, and Sadun stabbed him. Again, the blade glowed black.

"Two loyals!" he shouted at the remainder of the Sith. "You voted two loyals! There's only six of you left. We'll continue this tomorrow."

...

Jalonya stood on the cruiser's ramp with Pythin and Amona. "That's the last of 'em," said Amona. "Alistair and a few of his medics are coming, and then we should be ready to go."

"Has Lu voiced objection against being left behind to you? I know you are like family to her," said Jalonya.

"Even so, she's a droid," said Pythin. "She does not matter."

"I was not asking you," said Jalonya. "Amona?"

"Well..." Amona smiled, and stopped talking upon hearing the sounds of footsteps.

Jalonya turned to look, followed by the other two. "That's Alistair, we should go now."

"I don't think that's Alistair," smiled Amona.

Jalonya's eyes widened upon seeing what was in front of her. Namialus, clad in silver robes, with Soria's lightsaber clipped at his belt. He was followed by Lu and a group of strangers, all sharing one thing in common on their clothing - the symbol of the Nami. "It can't be..." said Jalonya. "How?"

Amona laughed. "It's best we accept it, they'll help us."

Pythin frowned. "This is preposterous! We cannot trust them." But they ignored him.

Namialus stood in front of the three, at the bottom of the ramp. He looked like a new person to Jalonya. Bowing his head, Namialus began, "I think I owe you an apology, Grandmaster. This is all my fault. Nur was my master too, and he is gone now. So many Jedi are gone. And I've spent the last few weeks rambling to myself while you've managed it all - but now," he turned to his Nami, "now I wish to help you. I _can _help, and I will."

Jalonya stood and stared. _What would Nur do?_ she asked herself. "So be it," smiled Jalonya. "To Korriban." She marched up the ramp, followed by Amona, Pythin, and the Nami. For once, Jalonya had faith. Despite all the darkness surrounding them, there was hope.


	10. Chapter X: Allied Opposition

The flight to Korriban was slow, Lu noted, and she was restless and worried about what would happen to the Namaru. Would Namialus succeed or fail? But the presence of the Nami helped her.

"How did you come back?" asked Namialus, seated on a supply box in the hangar with the other Nami seated around him.

"We aren't sure," said Whitaker, who sat closest to Namialus. "Although.."

"Sith arts," interrupted Nalian. "A dark side ritual, like Nightsister magick."

"Did someone... _want_ to bring _you _back?" Namialus asked.

"No. It was an old Sith, a pale skeleton of a man, he was reviving a Dathomiri Sith. As she awoke, so did we."

Namialus turned to Lu, and then the Nami. "The Namaru, Sadun's weapon.. how close you were to it. That's what brought you back. It gives you power, as it gave me."

"You don't have it," said Zalian. "But we'll help you take it back. For our order." He smiled.

"ATTENTION," said the speakers, "we will be arriving at Korriban in an hour. Prepare yourselves."

The Nami stood up and dispersed, but Namialus and Lu stayed back. "Master," Lu said, "can we trust them?"

"Why not?" asked Namialus.

"They were brought back by the Dark Side."

"We are not Jedi," said Namialus, "we use both sides. Remember when we held the votes, we used Sith magicks."

"And it tore us apart," said Lu. She did not like remembering that time. "We killed them too."

"We need them, Lu," said Namialus, annoyed. "They'll help us. Don't worry." Namialus left Lu.

Lu sat alone on the box, worried about what was to come.

...

Jalonya watched the stars on the command bridge of their cruiser beside Amona and Alistair. "I will need to go down there first. I have a meeting."

"A _what?_" asked Alistair. "A meeting with who?"

"Razmus," said Jalonya. "He leads the Rebellion against Sadun."

"Razmus? That damned Sith?" asked Amona.

"He may decide to help us once more," said Jalonya. "Sadun wields great power with the Namaru, and we need all the allies we can get."

"But..." said Amona, in disagreement. "Fine, you're right, we need allies. But you're not going down there alone. We're coming with you."

"_We?_" asked Alistair.

"Yes, we," said Amona. "And Jal, you're not going to say no."

Jalonya smiled. "So be it. Let's get a shuttle."

...

"Another double conviction, my lord," said Davell, pushing both Kyronn, the Parwan, and the Conjuror to the front.

"Let's get on with this," said Sadun. As Sadun moved to strike Kyronn, the Parwan roared and revealed his lightsaber, blocking the Namaru. "Ah, a rebel," smiled Sadun.

It was a very short duel, which ended with Kyronn's head on the floor and a Namaru that shined red for rebel.

"Sir!" shouted Jennell. "The Conjuror..."

"Where is he?" Sadun shouted.

"He vanished."

"You fools!" Sadun said. "There's four of you left, and I can sense an attack coming."

"An attack, my lord?" said Davell.

"_Jedi. _We do not have time to wait till the morning - find the last rebel _now._"

...

Razmus frowned as he saw who entered the cave. "You've failed," he said.

"My dear," said Khyros, "_I've _failed, but the two acolytes on our side are still there, and Sadun's Sith are weakened. There's not many left."

But Razmus was not paying attention to the woman. "A shuttle," he said. "Republic." Khyros moved to grab her lightsaber, but Razmus held her arm to stop her. "No."

The shuttle landed and the Sith watched as its ramp was lowered. Out of it walked a female robed Jedi, followed by a woman wearing the armor of the Jedi Guards and another robed male. They stood in the opening of the cave.

"Ah," Razmus began, "Jalonya. It's a pleasure to meet you once more. And Alistair... and _Amona._" Razmus did not like the Captain.

"There is no pleasure in our meeting," said Jalonya. "But there are important matters to discuss."

"And what do _you,_ Jedi, want with Sith?" asked Khyros.

Upon hearing her voice, Jalonya realized who Khyros was. "You.." she said, trying to control her anger.

Khyros laughed. "I remember you. I killed your brother back during the Jedi's assault on Korriban. You were there."

"Khyros," Razmus whispered angrily, "we'd best not anger them. So," he turned to the Jedi, "what do you wish to discuss?"

Jalonya ignored her, without allowing rage to get the better of herself. Nur would've done so. "The Namaru."

"It's not here," said Razmus, "sadly."

"We know," said Amona. "It's with Sadun, a person we both want dead."

"You wish to ally yourselves with Sith?"

"No, we wish to ally ourselves with _rebels._"

Razmus was unsure of what to do. He eyed Khyros, and saw her subtly shake her head. "No," Soraz interrupted, joining the discussion. "You wish to destroy the Namaru."

"Before it destroys us all," said Jalonya.

"Then we cannot join forces," said Razmus. "We want the Namaru whole, not in pieces."

Jalonya could not lose her allies. "It'll kill you. You need us if you want to survive."

"I'm alive, am I not?" said Razmus. "Leave us," he spat, "before I have your heads."

"You'll regret this," said Amona, turning to the shuttle.

Khyros grabbed her lightsaber. "Let's kill them before they get back," she said to Razmus.

"No," ordered Razmus. "They'll weaken Sadun... before we kill him," he said, as he watched the shuttle take off.


	11. Chapter XI: The Oncoming Storm

"We will begin our attack from the westside doors and the eastside doors," said Pythin, pointing at a holodesk on the bridge of the cruiser. "Captain Marose, you will take Alistair and a team of troopers through the west doors, while Jalonya and I will come in from the eastside doors. Master Namialus, you and your Nami will breach the front Temple doors themselves. Remember that the defense is strongest there." The group nodded in agreement.

"It is necessary that you, Namialus, take on Sadun. You know him best. Disarm him of the Namaru, and then we will destroy it," said Jalonya.

Namialus was confused as to what Jalonya was saying. "_Destroy it?_" he asked.

"It's the only way," said Jalonya. "I'm sorry."

"We can't destroy it," Namialus shook his head. "_All _of us, the Nami, won't survive."

"I trust that you will do whatever it takes to keep the galaxy safe," said Jalonya, which, to her, meant _destroy the damned blade and be done with it_. "To your stations!" the Grandmaster ordered.

As the group dispersed, Amona stopped Jalonya. "If they destroy it... Lu will die."

Jalonya bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Amona, but in war we must all make sacrifices."

"I _can't _lose her," Amona said. "Please."

Jalonya turned to face Amona. "We all must learn to let go." Jalonya left the bridge, noticing Lu staring at them by the doorway.

...

"The Jedi are going to attack the Temple," said Razmus. "Sadun is weak because of us, and his numbers have been decreased."

"He still has an army of acolytes and troopers," said Soraz. "Just as Kluros did."

"But his main group is all but destroyed," smiled Khyros. "Thanks to us. His 'army' is nothing compared to the Jedi force."

"Then we must move quickly," said Razmus. "We have to take the Namaru before the Jedi do. And by quickly, we must go _now._"

...

"Another conviction, my lord," said Jennell. "Swyvar."

"The old fool?" said Sadun. "Bring him forth, let's make this quick."

The tall, bearded man was pushed forward. "Any last words?" asked Sadun.

"Yes," said Swyvar, "I know who the last scum is."

Sadun moved forward to listen to Swyvar, but from Swyvar's mouth appeared a sudden flash of red. A lightsaber. "Hello, Sadun." Sadun recognized the voice, and saw the face it belonged to rise from behind Swyvar's corpse.

"Khyros," he spat.


	12. Chapter XII: The End

Khyros swung her lightsaber at Sadun, and he parried it with the Namaru. "What a pleasant surprise," he said.

"Your rule is at an end," she cackled at him.

Jennell motioned to grab her purple shoto, but a red lightsaber was held at her neck. "Davell..." she gasped, and noticed that the Mandalorian armored body of Apastron had fallen to the ground as well. "You're the last rebel," she stared at Davell.

"Of course," he laughed, and swung his lightsaber into her throat.

"Traitor!" shouted Sadun. Kicking Khyros away from him, Sadun dashed at Davell and threw the Namaru upon him, but was stopped by another red lightsaber.

"We meet again, Sadun," hissed Soraz, from behind his red cloak.

Sadun held a special hatred for Soraz. Soraz had been the cause of Sadun's loss of the Nami - under Kluros' tutelage, Soraz had aided in the destruction of the order Si-Donn had loved. "You are no match for my blade."

Khyros and Soraz stood in front of Sadun, both with their lightsabers held in front of them. "I should have made sure you died on Ilum," said Soraz.

"Where is Razmus?" asked Sadun, twirling his Namaru. "Or has he sent his henchmen to do his dirty work?"

"I am right here," said Razmus, entering through the side doors of the hall, followed by a few Sith acolytes clad in black armor.

Sadun was angry. "How did you get in here?"

"We know the Temple better than you do," laughed Khyros. "We lived here." Holding her lightsaber above her, she ran at Sadun.

...

Jalonya and Pythin jumped off the gunship that had taken them to the Sith Temple. Followed by a team of Republic troopers and Jedi guards, Jalonya cut down the two Sith guards standing by the doors and ordered one of the troopers to breach the door.

"Can you hear it?" asked Pythin. "There is fighting inside."

"Yes," nodded Jalonya. "It's Razmus' rebels."

The doors burst open and the team ran inside, shooting blaster bolts at any Sith they saw. Watching as a bolt took Pythin's life, Jalonya ignited her lightsaber and moved through the halls, to the throne room, where Sadun was.

...

Amona and Alistair stood at the other side of the temple, waiting as one of her guards placed a bomb on the doors. "We may not survive this..." said Alistair, holding his lightsaber.

Amona nodded, staring at Alistair. "It disappoints me that we didn't know each other better." Alistair only stared back. "Well... just in case we don't get out of this alive," said Amona, "I'll never have to regret this." She closed her eyes and kissed him, and the two embraced.

"I... love you," said Alistair.

As the door exploded and the guards burst inside, Amona said, "I know."

...

"Now!" ordered Namialus, as his Nami used the Force to bring the Temple doors down. The group pushed together and the doors fell in. Unsheathing their swords, the Nami ran forward before Namialus. Namialus ignited Soria's lightsaber and followed, alongside Lu.

The battle was huge, thought Lu, and was comprised of three different factions all centred on the same goal - the Namaru. Razmus' rebels fought Sadun on the throne while the Jedi's teams fought both Sadun's and the rebels' troopers. Lu knew what the outcome would be, of course - whichever faction wins will result in the deaths of two others. It was essential that Namialus had control of the Namaru... although, after all that had happened, Lu could not trust Namialus with it anymore. She secretly hoped Jalonya would claim it, to end the war.

...

"End this war," Jalona repeated those words in her head. She was fighting this battle not only for the galaxy, but for Nur, to make sure his death was not in vain.

And to do so, thought Jalonya, was to destroy the Sith. Suddenly, Khyros flipped in front of her, and their sabers clashed. "I killed your brother, now I'll kill you!" the Sith said.

The two women dodged, parried, and and swung their blades against each other. Jalonya knew Khyros was more skilled, as she was trained specifically for combat, but Jalonya knew the Force would help her...

...Until Khyros disarmed her. Jalonya's lightsaber circled out of her hand and Khyros pointed the tip of her red blade at Jalonya's throat. Jalonya stepped backward and tripped on the floor, staring up at Khyros and her weapon. "Even the greatest of heroes fall... a pity," said Khyros. She moved the blade forward to plunge it into Jalonya's throat, but suddenly stopped as a shining blue blade protruded out of Khyros' chest. Khyros' mouth gaped open as she stared at the lightsaber that went through her, and the pureblood Sith fell to the floor, dead.

Jalonya looked to see who was her saviour, and saw a masked Sith holding her own lightsaber. The Sith removed his mask, and Jalonya gasped as she saw his face. "Brother..." she said. "Osward. But you... died."

"No," Osward smiled, "I hid." He helped her up and gave her her lightsaber back. "But I'll tell you about it later."

Jalonya's brother had returned to her, she thought to herself, and the light side of the Force was on her side.

...

"There is a battle above," said Sintorra, still hiding in the Conjuror's chamber. "_Our _battle."

"I am not a fighter," said the man. "You must go alone."

"Of course you aren't," said Sintorra. "If you were, you would never have brought me back all those times. If I die in this one... you know what to do." Sintorra left the chamber to join the battle.

No one had ever visited this side of the Sith Temple, thought Sintorra. There were no dead bodies, and no duels. The battle was in the throne room, and that was where she was to go.

...

Namialus, Lu, Whitaker, Amona, Alistair, and Nalian and Zalian moved toward Sadun, who duelled both Razmus with his battlestaff and Soraz. "We have to divide them," ordered Amona. "Lu and the twins, you take Soraz, while Alistair and I will take Razmus. Namialus, you know what to do."

The group surrounded the Sith duel. "Ah, the Nami," said Razmus, "what a pleasant surprise."

"You..." Sadun tried to be angry, but could not. He missed them, and for that the Nami would die. He stared at Namialus.

Lu swung her own Namaru at Soraz while Nalian and Zalian rolled around him, separating the red Sith from the duel.

Amona and Alistair circled around Razmus. "I should've cut your heads on Coruscant," laughed Razmus.

"I'll do that to you right now!" said Amona, clashing her double-bladed lightsaber pike with Razmus' staff, while Alistair attacked from behind him.

Namialus slowly walked up the steps, lightsaber in hand, staring at Sadun's weapon. It was beautiful, he thought to himself, and Namialus seeked nothing more in the world but that sword. "My old master," said Sadun, "you betrayed me."

Namialus frowned. "I know. Give the blade to me and we can forget this, _Si-Donn_."

"That name has no meaning here," Sadun roared, swinging the Namaru against the blue lightsaber. "And your order shall fall."

A loud cackle caught Sadun's attention, and he turned to see Sintorra standing by the throne with a lightsaber in hand. "Apprentice," she smiled at him.

Sadun laughed. "My two old masters... it'll be a pleasure to have both your heads tonight." Namialus stared at Sintorra, and the three all clashed their weapons.

...

Lu and Soraz moved quickly against each other. Soraz's robed body moved against the three blades of Lu and the twins as if he was nothing more than air (which he could have been). "You brought our order down," said Zalian, followed by Nalian, who said "and you'll die for it, traitor."

"Traitor?" said Soraz. "I betrayed no one, for I was always loyal to the Sith."

"So you will die for that, then," said Lu, twirling her Namaru. She locked her blade with Soraz's, subtly nodding at Nalian. Nalian took the signal and stabbed his lightsaber into the lower part of Soraz's robes, where his right leg would have been. Soraz winced and dropped his lightsaber. Realizing his mistake, he stared at Lu's photoreceptors.

"I was once one of you Nami..." he began pleading for his life.

"You yourself said you were never a Nami," Lu said, and she cut through Soraz's robed head. Curiously, Lu found no blood.

...

Razmus had always enjoyed fighting. The thrill of taking lives brought happiness to him, just as taking the lives of Amona and Alistair would make him happy. The two were not as skilled as he was - Alistair was nothing but a doctor, and Amona wasn't even capable of using the Force. "Weak," he smiled at them. "Challenging me was a foolish task."

Alistair moved his lightsaber, aiming to cut his battlestaff in half, but it was made of cortosis and was therefore lightsaber-resistant. Razmus used the spiked end of his staff to bash it against Alistair's face, causing the doctor to bleed. The Sith twirled the staff, using the lightsaber to parry Amona's attacks, until he spotted a weakpoint - and used it to cut off Amona's hand. She screamed in pain, dropping her weapon as she fell to the floor. "No!" Alistair shouted, trying to stab Razmus, but the Sith laughed and electrocuted the man. He lifted the doctor using the Force and choked him.

"Now you both fall," said Razmus, "as all Jedi must."

"No," said Jalonya, running into the duel. She threw her lightsaber at Razmus, cutting off his forearm, and his battlestaff fell to the floor. Amona took this chance and swung the staff at his legs, and the Sith tripped to the floor. Jalonya stood over him, with her lightsaber pointed at his head. "Your reign of manipulation and deceit is at an end, Master Razmus." She plunged her lightsaber through Razmus' back.

...

Sintorra duelled Namialus and Sadun, as all three masters seeked the Namaru. Whitaker was meant to aid Namialus, but he was subdued by two Sith troopers. Upon defeating them, the Nami jumped into the battle, kicking Sadun away. Whitaker clashed his blade with Sintorra's as Namialus attempted to cut at her legs. She flipped away from the blades and slashed across Whitaker's chest causing him to roll down the stairs. She faced Namialus, and the two masters duelled. Sadun joined with violent movements, scratching Sintorra across her arm. Namialus took the chance and stabbed Sintorra's heart, and the old Sith witch fell.

By then, it was only Sadun who faced Namialus. "Surrender, Sadun," said Namialus, "and you won't die."

"Die?" Sadun laughed. In one swift motion, he crashed his blade against Namialus' lightsaber, and the blue saber itself broke. Namialus was disarmed, and fell to his knees. "Bow to your new master." Sadun pointed the Namaru at its creator's chest.

Lu had flipped to the duel, and stared at Sadun. "Please, don't," she begged Sadun.

"No," Namialus said, grabbing the Namaru with both his hands. "I will not surrender." He turned to Lu and whispered, "I'm so sorry." Namialus then pulled the Namaru into his chest, stabbing himself with it. Despite the pain, Namialus managed to stand, and placed his hands on Sadun's shoulders.

"NO!" Sadun shouted, attempting to pull the Namaru out.

Lu could do nothing but stare. She knew what must happen next. The Namaru began shining silver and the battle slowly stopped as everyone stared. "Everyone has to die," Namialus said, with a solemn face. "Even the Nami. I have failed," he said, "in life. My ultimate goal was immortality, but now my life ends with a sacrifice. I hope..." he said, "that it's a good path." He then turned to Lu and smiled, "goodbye, friend."

Suddenly, the Namaru exploded in a flash of silver and grey, swallowing both Namialus and Sadun. The blast pushed the surrounding crowd backwards and the temple itself shook.

Namialus and Sadun had vanished, but the silver light of the Namaru still stayed. The Nami turned and stood behind Lu, watching as her own Namaru shined and absorbed the light of Namialus' creation. "_I..._" Lu said, unsure of what to say. "I am the wielder of the Namaru.. now." She stared at her growing blade. "No," she said to herself.

Jalonya stood and watched, staring at Lu. Lu caught her eye, and the two nodded at each other.

Lu turned to Amona, who was being cradled by Alistair. "My child," she said to Amona. Amona looked at her. "I will miss you."

Amona stared. "What?" she asked, despite the pain.

"It must be destroyed," Lu replied, pointing the Namaru back at her. Whitaker placed his hand on her shoulder, and Lu saw all the Nami standing beside. "_We_ must be destroyed."

Amona suddenly brought herself to stand, holding her wounded arm. "No!" she shouted, "please! You can't leave me here."

"I must," Lu said. "Be strong, as I have tried to be." Lu brought the Namaru through her, and she shone with a bright grey light. "The... end," she said.

The Namaru exploded, and Lu and her Nami were sucked away by it, and vanished. The silver blast stormed the temple, until there was nothing but light.

...

Amona, Alistair, Jalonya, and Osward awoke. "Where are we?" Amona asked, staring at the bright lights.

"The Jedi Temple," Jalonya stood. "We're back home."

"But, we were in the Sith Temple just a minute ago," said Alistair.

"Lu," Amona frowned. "She brought us back. The destruction of the Namaru, it's been fixed. Look!" she pointed around the Jedi Temple. It's been fixed. As if it never happened."

"Does that mean all the lives that were taken because of it were back?" asked Osward.

"No," Jalonya said, "life is different from a broken building. Death cannot be fixed, and we must all face it." She walked away.

...

It had been a week since the Battle of Korriban, and Amona had spent that week bringing the Jedi Order back from doom. Of course, they had succeeded, her and Alistair and Amona and even Osward. Despite all the chaos, peace and love had returned. _Love,_ Amona thought to herself as she walked towards Jalonya's chamber. She needed to speak with her.

"Amona, what a nice morning," Jalonya smiled at her as she ended her meditation.

"Yes, it is," Amona smiled back. "Uh... I'd like to talk to you."

"About Dr. Giovani?" Jalonya asked.

Amona's eyes widened. "How did you know...?" Jalonya grinned in return. "Well..." Amona began, "we love each other. And I know it's against the Jedi way, and I thought I'd consult you about it."

"Do you expect me to tell you that you are not allowed to love one another?" asked Jalonya.

Amona stared. "The Code, the Jedi code.."

"What else in this galaxy drives us to do anything, but love?" Jalonya asked. "Nothing. Love is important. I loved my master Nur, and Namialus and Lu loved each other as friends, and even the Sith have love, for evil things, like greed and power. Love can be good, and it can be bad. How else can the Jedi Order return if not for love of peace and each other? The Nami loved each other as sister and brother. You love Alistair as more than that. Love is the most powerful force in the galaxy, and I have no right to stop you. I _shouldn't_ stop you," Jalonya said, and nodded at Amona.

Amona smiled back, and the two women stared out the window at the bright sunny day of Coruscant. Finally, there was peace.

...

The Sith Temple was destroyed, and the man rose above the ashes. He looked down at Sintorra's body and heard her laughter, and carried her away.


End file.
